villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mayor Shelbourne
Mayor Shelbourne is the secondary antagonist of the 2009 animated film Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''which is based on the 1978 children's book of the same name. Mayor Shelbourne was originally very healthy, weighing probably not much over 100 lbs. He eventually plots with his minion Brent McHale that he would be big enough to conquer Swallow Falls. After the "food weather" began (thanks to a certain machine created by Flint Lockwood, called Flint Lockwood's Diatomic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator, or FLDSMDFR for short), he became extremely gluttonous; eating three cheeseburgers in one bite, stuffing his mouth with bacon, and shoving an overmutated hot dog (with scoops of ice cream) down his throat are just a few examples of his ravenous behaviour. Later in the film, Shelbourne gained hundreds of pounds in less than a month and became a very obese mayor after greedily consuming large helpings of food, and he had to move about on a scooter. As the movie progresses on, the FLDSMDFR starts to become overload, so Flint tries to shut it down to prevent it from creating a giant food storm. Unfortunately, Shelbourne refuses to let him do so and destroys the communication device to the FLDSMDFR after mindlessly ordering a "Vegas' style all-you-can-eat buffet", causing the machine to become self-aware and start up the major food storm. When the town of Swallow Falls becomes showered by huge food, the Mayor (who is now responsible for causing the FLDSMDFR to be evil and creating the major food storm) puts the blame on Flint, causing the townspeople to turn against Flint, but police officer Earl arrives to the rescue, stating that the events wouldn't happen if the whole town (mostly the Mayor) hadn't pushed Flint into making so many food orders in the first place. The Mayor would then abandon the townspeople riding on a sandwich boat, leaving them to die, though they manage to survive by staying ahead of the food. At the very end, as Flint finally manages to destroy the FLDSMDFR and end the food storm for good, Shelbourne is seen clutching on the sinking remains of his boat in the middle of the ocean after eating it. During the ending credits, he is found and deflated of all his extra pounds and returned to his original weight, before being arrested by Earl and is presumably sent to prison for his actions. Gallery 193 021.JPG 193 031.PNG 193 034.PNG|Shelbourne talking with Flint. 193 035.PNG 193 039.PNG 193 042.PNG|Shelbourne's evil grin. 193 044.PNG|"It's all his fault, get him." Trivia * Shelbourne is not a character from the orignal storybook, much like the rest of the cast. * Shelbourne is voiced by Bruce Campbell who also did Rod Torque Redline from Cars 2''. Category:Movie Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jerks Category:Paternal Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Incriminators Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Presumed Deceased